The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, for example, to a technique effectively applied to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device having a back electrode.
A semiconductor device having a back electrode is manufactured in a way of forming a semiconductor element on a semiconductor substrate, forming a wiring structure on the semiconductor substrate, polishing the back surface of the semiconductor substrate to thin the semiconductor substrate, forming a back electrode on the back surface of the semiconductor substrate, and then, dicing the semiconductor substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-50944 discloses a technique related to measuring the thickness of a substrate using the interference wave of a laser light.